A Thousand Lives
by SpaceGay
Summary: Rei and Nagisa explore different AU's together.
1. Introduction

The Iwatobi swimming team had just finished practice and Makoto and Gou were trying to get Haru out of the pool. Nagisa stood at the side waiting for Rei, they always walked home together.

Rei came out of the changing room, drying his hair on his purple butterfly towel. Nagisa blushed and fidgeted with his hands, longing to run them through his boyfriend's dark hair.

"Are you alight Nagi?" Rei asked

"Yeah," Nagisa said with a broad smile.

Haru, Makoto and Gou came up behind the couple. The team said their goodbyes and Gou and Makoto and Haru went off.

"Let's go!" Nagisa said taking Rei's hand.

Rei blushed a little bit and nodded. The couple walked, Nagisa chatting about his day and Rei listening intently to his cute boyfriend.

Nagisa stopped and looked down at their intertwined hands, so perfect in each other's.

"Rei?" Nagisa asked. His pink eyes met Rei's purple ones.

"What is it Nagisa?" Rei asked.

Nagisa looked nervous but Rei couldn't work out why.

"I have been thinking . . . a lot, lately." Nagisa said

"That would be a first." Rei said

Nagisa laughed then looked serious again.

"I think I love you." Nagisa said

Silence.

Everything stopped.

Time slowed down as the couple processed the words they had not dare yet to speak.

"Yo . . . you . . . you love me?" Rei asked.

Nagisa nodded and began to cry. "I think I've always loved you." He said

Rei pulled him into a hug and began crying himself.

"I love you too, Nagisa." Rei said

They pulled away.

"Really?" Nagisa asked

Rei nodded. "Definatly, only you could have convinced me to join the team." Rei said

Nagisa jumped into the air and hugged Rei.

"I LOVE REI RYUGAZAKI!" Nagisa yelled

"NAGISA!" Rei yelled "Calm down!"

"No! I would love you in a thousand lifetimes, Rei." Nagisa said

"We only have one Nagi." Rei pointed out.

Nagisa laughed. "Let's make the most of it then . . ." the strawberry blonde said with a laugh.


	2. The Sunken Ship

Merman AU Reigisa

. . . . . . . .

Nagisa swam towards the sunken ship; his sunset tail shimmered as it propelled him forward. He and Rei, his Blue haired boyfriend, had been secretly meeting here for months. But today was different . . . instead of being excited, Nagisa was dreading what could be their final meeting.

Rei was waiting for him, a mirrored expression to his own.

"We need to talk." Both mermen said in unison.

"In the ship." Rei said, looking around.

Nagisa nodded and they swam into the wreckage.

"I have to get married." Rei said.

Nagisa looked down and smiled, oh the irony.

"Nagisa!" Rei yelled grabbing his boyfriend's shoulders. "Do you even care?"

Nagisa pushed Rei away before changing his mind and pull him closer instead.

"You're all I care about Rei. I was laughting because . . . I also have to get married." He said.

"Oh." Rei said.

The two mermen stayed in silence for a moment.

"What do we do then?" Rei asked.

Nagisa thought for a moment. "I don't know, we could . . ."

Suddenly they felt the ship around them shift. Fear settled into their minds.

"What was that?" Nagisa asked, scared out of his wits.

"No idea." Rei said as scared as Nagisa.

In all the months they had met here they had never felt anything like it, no hints, nothing.

"We should leave." Rei said.

Nagisa nodded.

"Now. We should leave now!" Rei insisted.

Rei began to swim away, but Nagisa did not follow him.

"NOW NAGISA!" Rei said desperately. He pulled the frozen blonde's hand and swam to the exit.

The ship shifted again and walls around them crashed. Rei looked and tried to feel for Nagisa's hand, but it was gone . . .

The dust settled and the sudden darkness was replaced by low light.

"NAGISA! Can you hear me? Please be alive!" Rei begged into the grey light.

"I'm stuck." Nagisa said.

"What?" Rei asked, glad to hear Nagisa's voice. He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I'M STUCK REI!" Nagisa yelled.

Rei nodded and began to move the ship wreckage in front of him. The ship shifted again.

"REI STOP!" Nagisa yelled suddenly.

Rei stopped and place his hands against the wall between them, Nagisa doing the same on the other side.

"Leave without me Rei!" Nagisa said crying "It's not safe. Leave me . . . Marry someone else."

"No, I'm staying with you Nagisa. I'm getting you out and we'll get married to each other." Rei promised.

"Rei you're the one I want to marry, but I don't know if . . ." Nagisa tailed off and looked away.

"You don't know if we could?" Rei enquired.

Nagisa looked back at him, confused. "No." he said. "I don't know if you would really want to?"

Rei imagined he was looking into Nagisa's sakura eyes. "Yes. Of course I want to marry you Nagisa!"

Nagisa's eyes lit up with life and he smiled broadly, Rei smiled too.

"I would kiss you Rei but . . ." Nagisa said.

"I know. I'm getting you free and never letting you go again." Rei said.

Rei moved as much of the wall as he could without the ship shifting again. He stopped as he felt tremors but kept on going, his only purpose was holding Nagisa again.

Hour ticked away like months and Rei worked tirelessly while they planned their wedding together. They just both hoped that they would actually survive.

A few hours later Rei had made a hole small enough for Nagisa to swim through. He looked through the hole at Nagisa's scared face.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked.

"I'm getting there." Nagisa said. He put his hand to his head and Rei saw the wound oozing with red.

"Just swim through and we'll get you help." Rei said.

Nagisa nodded and struggled slowly through the hole. Rei pulled him through and held Nagisa close as he shivered with fear.

The couple pulled away, their tails still intertwined like the sunset and sunrise meeting.

"Next month. I want to marry you" Rei said. He let go of Nagisa.

Nagisa nodded and let a few happy tears fall from his eyes. He was just so glad that he was able to held like this again.

"But first let's get out of here." Rei said. He had no idea how much time they had before it actually broke.

Again Nagisa nodded, still in shock.

Rei grabbed Nagisa's hands and pulled him away from the ship.

They heard a loud crash and watched as the sunken ship shifted. The couple watched it disappear into the black of the ocean, amazed they had survived. Scenarios flashed across Rei's mind. What would he have done had Nagisa not survived?

Nagisa's lips suddenly met Rei's and he blushed, surprised by Nagisa's romantic outburst.

"You might want to get used that Rei." Nagisa pointed out.

Rei nodded, still bright red. He pulled Nagisa into a hug; he was so warm, so real in his embrace. "Nagisa you are the most illogical person I have ever met, but I love everything about you."

"You are the only merman that I will ever want." Nagisa said.

The couple sealed their engagement with a kiss.

. . . . . . .

A month passed and Nagisa and Rei stood before the king in their traditional Merfolk wedding outfits. Rei's in purple and Nagisa's in pink.

"Do you promise to honour the Merfolk code?" the king asked.

"We do." Rei and Nagisa responded.

"Do you promise to honour one another for as long as you swim together?"

"We do."

"Rei and Nagisa you are now officially married, may you be blessed with a long and happy marriage." The king said.

Nagisa pulled Rei into a kiss and their tails intertwined, the sun set and sunrise combined.

"I will never stop swimming as long you swim beside me." Nagisa said.

"Then I'll never stop swimming next to you." Rei responded.

They started their new chapter together, truly happy for the very first time in both their lives.


	3. The Price Of Love

The strawberry blond danced, his body moving like the smoke from the incense that surrounded him. The shirtless red haired king smiled from his throne, showing off his shark teeth. He had asked his personal Dancer Nagisa to provide entertainment for the traveling salesman Rei.

Rei watched as the boys hips rolled and shimmied as he moved to the music. As a salesman Rei cared very little for dancing or music, in fact the only thing he cared about was business and making money. But the more he watched the more mesmerised and impressed he became by the boy. The song ended and the kings guard Haruka clapped twice.

"I think that is enough entertainment for the evening." Haru said.

"What do you think Rei? Have you had enough of the dancing?" Rin asked the blue haired visitor.

Rei nodded and adjusted his glasses. "I would prefer to discuss business." He admitted politely. He wanted to take his mind of the dancer but his heart seemed to hold the image of the boy.

Rin nodded and dismissed Nagisa from dancing.

After being served drinks, Rei was ready to discuss business.

"What do you have for me Rei?" Rin asked the salesman.

"I have this vase, hand-blown glass. Only one of it's kind. I'll do you a deal as you are a man of such kindness." Rei said showing Rin a bright blue glass vase, inlaid with gold.

Rin inspected it with admiration; he was reminded of his bodyguard and sex slave Haru.

"I also have this necklace gold, it's as rare in beauty as your entertainment was this evening." Rei said.

"Nagisa? My personal dancer?" Rin asked with amusement.

Rei nodded, Nagisa, he held the name close, holding on to it.

"But the necklace itself is encrusted with diamonds. How often do you see that? Your majesty?" Rei asked.

Rin admired the necklace, it was a very fine item, but Rin wasn't convinced by it.

"I'll take the vase. The necklace is not my thing. Name your price Rei." Rin said.

"I ask for a weeks' worth of hospitality in return for the vase." Rei said.

Rei normally only ever asked for money, but he had to find out more about the mysterious blonde dancer, Nagisa. More than money, what he needed was time.

Rin smiled. "Do you have no interest in my gold?" he asked.

Rei shook his head. "Your company is enough payment for me your majesty."

Rin and Rei shook hands, cementing the deal.

"I will ask Haru to show to a guest tent." Rin said.

"Thank you, I look forward to a good stay." Rei said.

He picked up his other wares; he would just sell them to someone else.

Haru showed Rei to his tent.

"Is there anything else you need?" Haru asked.

Rei shook his head. "I'm good thank you Haru."

Haru left with a bow, leaving Rei to explore his luxurious surroundings. He explored the tent but grew bored and wanted to explore the whole site.

Rei opened the entrance of his tent and adjusted his red frames. He took a step out but fell flat on the floor.

He sat up angrily and looked around to see what had knocked him over.

"I'm so so sorry. Rin is going to kill me!" a frightened voice said.

Rei looked up and saw Nagisa, his heart lurched but he was still angry.

"Just help me up!" Rei yelled.

"Oh yes of course!" Nagisa said, enthusiastically helping the dark haired guest to his feet.

Rei looked around and pulled Nagisa into his tent.

"Why did you do that?" Rei asked.

"Rin asked me to give you some water so I came over but I ran and tripped over you and accidently . . ." Nagisa said getting faster and faster with every word.

Rei adjusted his glasses and put his hands on the dancer's shoulders. "What?" he asked.

"This is for you!" Nagisa bowed and handed Rei a jug of water.

"Oh, tell king Rin thank you." Rei said.

"Yes sir, I will sir." Nagisa said.

"Call me Rei." Rei said.

"Are you sure . . . ?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, why not. It's Nagisa, right?" Rei asked.

Nagisa nodded happily.

"Good, you might want to dust off your clothes." Rei said.

Nagisa looked down at his dirty clothes. He pulled off his waistcoat revealing his muscular torso. Rei stared and focused on containing himself.

"Maybe not in here!" Rei said panicking and blushing.

"What it's only . . ." Nagisa stopped and thought through what he was doing "Sorry; you are indeed correct Rei kun."

Nagisa left and Rei wondered how he had ended up here.

Over the next few days Nagisa entertained Rei and Rin before their evening meal and Rei sold Rin a few more of his wares, several of which he saw Haru wearing afterwards. With every dance and every song, Rei could feel himself falling for Nagisa.

On his final night with King Rin, Rei asked for a jug of water to be delivered by Nagisa.

This time Nagisa did not trip over him or knock him over.

"Here is your water as requested." Nagisa said as he stood in the entrance. "Stay a while, show me another dance." Rei requested.

Nagisa seemed unsure, but bowed and entered further into Rei's tent.

"I have no music I'm afraid." Nagisa said.

Rei nodded and watched as Nagisa danced for him, maybe for the final time . . .

Rei could contain himself no longer! He pulled Nagisa toward him by his hips and kissed his lips thirstily.

He pulled away. "I'm sorry Nagisa. I just could leave without telling you . . . I've fallen for you!" Rei said.

Nagisa stared. "Rei I feel the same, from that first day . . ." Nagisa looked away "Just if Rin catches us . . ."

Rei nodded. "I don't want to leave here without you Nagisa. I used to travel all alone, but now I can't imagine my life without you. I need you."

"But, I'm no one . . . I'm just a dancer, nothing more than a slave . . ."

"Then I will buy you and set you free!" Rei said.

Nagisa started crying, and Rei held him.

His tears dried after a while and Nagisa kissed Rei with a new found love.

"I will talk to Rin now!" Rei said with a smile.

"I will wait here for you." Nagisa said.

"Are you ready to be free?" Rei asked.

"Even in my furthest dreams I never thought of freedom and now I'm so happy. Thank you Rei." Nagisa said.

Rei kissed Nagisa as their fingers intertwined.

Rei walked determined into the Rin's tent, the biggest, and most luxurious of the site. He was surprised to find that Haru wasn't guarding the front, as he normally did.

The dark haired traveller walked in cautiously. "Rin, I require an audience with you." He yelled.

He heard a moan from deeper into the tent and entered the king's bedroom.

Rei stared.

Haru stopped.

Rin looked shocked.

Rei had just walked in on Haru sucking Rin off. Haru pulled away and straitened his turban. He walked past Rei and stood by the entrance, guarding the tent, acting as if nothing had happened.

"How can I help you?" Rin asked.

"I want to buy Nagisa!" Rei said.

"What! Why?" Rin asked.

"I love him." Rei admitted.

Rin nodded and looked over to the entrance of the tent, it was a feeling he understood well.

"He doesn't come cheap." Rin said.

"What is your price? I'll pay anything for him!" Rei begged, his voice breaking. He would do anything for Nagisa to be happy.

Rin sighed, he saw how much this meant to him "Nothing, take him and leave. Be happy together Rei."

Rei looked at Rin "Are you sure about that Rin?" he asked.

"Love is something that can't be bought Rei, nothing can replace that feeling." Rin said. "Leave now and feel free to visit us anytime you're passing by."

"It's truly been an honour, thank you Rin. You have done a wonderful thing." Rei said bowing low.

Rin nodded and watched as Rei ran off, a skip in his step. He shook his head and pulled his arms around Haru's waist, putting his head on His shoulder. "Should we get back to what we were doing?" Rin asked.

Haru simply nodded and willingly followed his king's desires.

Rei returned to his tent and picked up Nagisa, kissing him.

"Were free!" he yelled.

Nagisa laughed and Rei smiled at his new boyfriend. Rei packed their bags.

Rei left under a carpet of stars with Nagisa by his side and a bag full of sellable wares. He took Nagisa's hand and their fingers intertwined under the moonlit night, their future together was as bright as the moon in the sky.


	4. Calling Ground Control

The news flashed on as the Tachibana twins sat in front of the screen easily awaiting sight of their older brother and Astronaut Makoto Tachibana.

On screen was a woman with long maroon hair tied in a bun, wearing a blue suit. "Today is a proud day for japan. Mars Mission Two makes it way home today; the craft is piloted by three Japanese Astronauts, Haruka Nanase, Nagisa Hanazuki and Makoto Tachibana."

Makoto's brother and sister cheered at their older brother's name.

The reporter continued. ". . . and NASA has confirmed the mission has been a success so far. This reporter is certainly excited to hear their stories of the red planet. I will bring you more updates as I get them. This is Gou Matsuoka signing off for now."

The screen shot to a male and female reporter in the studio. "Thank you for the report so far Gou." The female host said. The camera returned to a shot to Gou bowing.

"We will keep track of that story all day, but for now let's move onto to our next news story . . ." The male host said.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Nagisa looked out of the window of the small space craft that he shared with his two close friends. The tree astronauts' had all trained at the academy together and were overjoyed to be working together on an actual mission, especially under the theory of Rei Ryugazaki. The Blonde's mind drifted to the thoughts of his blue haired idol. He couldn't help wonder if he looked older . . . they had been on Mar's for three years, and taken a year to get there.

"Nagisa look!" Head Pilot Makoto said.

Nagisa looked up irritated that his thoughts had been interrupted. Then he saw it, for the first time in five years, he saw earth again. He smiled, feeling so happy to be home again.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful it was." Makoto said turning to look at the blonde.

"So much water!" Haru said, his blue eyes shining as brightly as the ocean's in front of him.

"I can't wait to step onto that earth." Nagisa said.

"This is ground control! Come in shuttle two, over." A familiar voice was heard over the intercom.

Makoto pressed a button on the control panel in front of him. "This is Head Pilot Tachibana. We hear you loud and clear Rei. Over"

Rei laughed. "That's good to hear. I just want to run a few checks. Our scanners down here say that you're thirty minutes from reaching Earth's atmosphere. Over."

"Our scanners say the same. Over." Makoto said.

"Are the water samples' safely contained Haru? Over"

"Affirmative, over" Haru responded.

"Nagisa? Is everything fully functioning on the craft? Over"

Nagisa went over to his work station. "All working . . . wait."

"What is it?" three voices asked.

Nagisa stared at the blinking light that should not be doing that, after a painful 30 seconds everything returned to normal. "All working now. over."

Relief swept through the astronauts' and Rei.

"Can you tell us what the issue was? Over" Rei asked.

"I'm not certain, but I will tell when I know. Over." Nagisa said.

"Ok, continue course Makoto and Haru get ready for decent. Over and out."

"Roger that. over and out." Makoto said.

Nagisa looked at the engineering panel and checked the connections, before checking the functions themselves. Twenty minutes later he still hadn't found the cause of the blinking light.

"Have you worked it yet?" Haru asked. He came up alongside the blonde.

Nagisa shook his head. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong. It's like it never happened . . ."

Haru nodded. "It was probably nothing." Haru said with a shrug.

Nagisa sighed. "This is Nagisa Hanazuki to ground control, come in Rei. Over" He said.

"I can hear you loud and clear Nagisa. Any news on the reports you've been running? Over"

"No. I don't think it was anything. I'll keep monitoring, but I don't think there's an issue. Over and out." Nagisa said.

"We'll monitor down here too. Over and out." Rei said.

. . . . . . .

"Five minutes to go. Time to buckle up!" Makoto said.

Nagisa and Haru followed their pilot and buckled into the seats. Haru in the co-pilot seat and Nagisa at the engineering controls'.

"This Makoto Tachibana to ground control. We are ready to enter the atmosphere. Over and out"

"Were ready this end, the world is watching. Over and out." Rei said.

. . . . . . . .

The male reporter put a hand to their ear. "This is breaking news about Mars Mission Two. We now go live to our on sight reporter Gou Matsuoka."

"Thank you. Yes! We are very exciting to inform you that the shuttle craft is about to enter the atmosphere in the next few minutes. . ." Gou said. She was bouncing with excitement.

. . . . . . . .

The Tachibana twins had been joined by their parents, who sat watching intently at the screen.

They watched as the shuttle made it's way through the atmosphere. They saw the white craft, slowly descend down. Suddenly black smoke appeared from the craft.

"Oh no, it seems that something's gone wrong." Gou said.

Makoto's brother and sister went to join their parent's on the sofa.

"It's okay, they'll be fine . . ." their dad reassured them, but was unsure himself.

. . . . . . . . .

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" what was that?" Nagisa asked.

Makoto struggled at the controls "I don't know! I've lost control of one of our thrusters, it's blown!"

"Which one?"

"Four."

While Nagisa worked out what the issue was, Makoto contacted ground control.

Nagisa searched but he couldn't find it. The connection to the thruster was gone. "This is Nagisa Hanazuki to ground control. Thruster four is no longer in our control. over."

"Copy. Nagisa there is a bigger issue here! Thruster four is on fire and it's spreading. Over." Rei said panicked.

. . . . . . . .

Rei Ryugazaki watched the screen, the astronaut's fighting so hard to control for the ship. There was nothing he could do from this distance; they had only just entered the atmosphere.

The blue haired scientist looked around at the room full of the rest of the team all looking to him for answers. He took off his glasses and ran his hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and pushed his glasses back up. He was going to save them.

"This is ground control to . . ." Rei went to say. Suddenly another thruster blew.

. . . . . . .

"NO! NO! NO!" Nagisa said. The control panel in front of him flashed red in two places. "WE'VE LOST THRUSTER TWO!"

"Fuck!" Makoto said.

"This is Makoto Tachibana calling ground control! Ground control, come in!" Makoto begged.

"This is ground control. We copy." Rei said.

. . . . . . .

Rei looked up at the shuttle that contained everything he ever cared about and he knew if another thruster went then they would plummet! This was the day he was meant to say hello to Nagisa again, not goodbye . . . he pushed back his tears. He. Had. To. Stay. Calm!

"This is ground control. You are 16 km away. Makoto do you copy? Over." Rei said.

"W- -e - - - co - - -copy." The line crackled and went dead.

. . . . . .

"The air pressure is about to decrease." Haru said.

"I can't get through to ground control!" Makoto said. He turned to his crewmates. "We've lost contact."

"I've managed to divert power to thrusters three and one, they should get us home." Nagisa said. "We will get home?"

The thought dawned on everyone.

Makoto took a deep breath. "We'll get home! You'll get to see Rei again."

Nagisa blushed. "How did you know that? What are you talking about? I don't . . . like . . ."

"You sleep talk." Haru said

"We've known that you've had a crush on him for years Nagisa." Makoto said

"I'm going to focus on keeping the power in the thrusters." Nagisa said, returning to his work station.

Makoto and Haru looked at each and smiled. "Haru try and get contact with ground control." Makoto said. Haru nodded and focused on the communication panel, while Makato focused on guiding them safely back to Earth.

. . . . . .

"The shuttle is descending faster than it originally planned to. I can report that it seems to be experiencing technical difficulties and there is a lot of black smoke surrounding it. Everything seems to be in control despite this." Gou said.

Makoto's family smiled slightly as they watched in horror, hoping that everything was okay.

. . . . . .

Rei watched the shuttle as it half fell to earth. He was amazed that they were making the decent so well giving all their issues, but then Makoto was the best pilot at the academy and he knew that Haru was the person who really pushed the project to find water on Mars. As for Nagisa, Nagisa just wanted to see the stars, Rei could have chosen any engineer, but he saw how excited he got when they had discussed the project ten years ago . . .

Nagisa's eyes sparkled. "We're going to go to Mars!" he asked.

Rei smiled at his friend, he pushed up glasses. "Well no . . . if, and only if I can find the funding, a team will get to go."

Nagisa sat back down "Oh." He looked at Rei with puppy dog eyes. "If you can pick the team and find the funding? Will you let me be the engineer on the ship?" he asked.

Rei looked at Nagisa, the excitement, the joy, the love "Okay then," he said, feeling himself blushing.

"Promise?" Nagisa held out his pinkie finger.

"I promise Nagisa." Rei said with a laugh.

Rei looked into Nagisa's pink eyes and longed to . . . hold him?

Rei pushed the memory away. Please be okay . . .

"Keep trying to establish contact to the shuttle. Keep me informed of any developments." Rei said.

A round of 'yes sirs' and nods were enough to encourage Rei.

. . . . .

"Are the thrusters holding?" Makoto asked.

"For now." Nagisa responded.

Suddenly the craft shook.

"What was that?"

"Thrusters two and four have fallen of." Nagisa said almost in laugher. Him and Haru watched as the two parts flew past them.

"Does that mean that the fire is contained?" Haru asked.

"I see no reports of fires." Nagisa said as he checked the control panel.

"That's one problem solved." Makoto said.

"How are we doing over there Makoto?" Nagisa asked.

"Holding steady."

"This - - - I - - this is ground control do you copy. Over?" a shaky line from Rei came through.

"This is Makoto. We copy ground control but the connection is weak. Over."

"W- - -we can - - - we can tell - - o - - - over."

"Were holding steady we should touchdown in five minutes. Over and out"

"Rodger that. over and out" the line to ground control suddenly much clearer.

The shuttle's decent continued slowly, more carefully than before. Makoto watched the guidance screen flicker and go black. What was he going to do now? He took a deep breath, he could do this!

"This is ground control, is everything okay up there? We can see that you're 300m from the Launchpad. Over."

"I'm struggling to land. I, I can't see the guidance system screen had gone blank, over." Makoto said.

Nagisa tried to get the guidance system back online but suspected that the fire had damaged it.

"Just keep going, 200m to go. Increase speed slightly. Over."

"Rodger that. Over."

. . . . . . . . .

"We can see the shuttle now. It's amazing to believe that this journey began five years ago for these astronauts . . . ." Gou said.

. . . . . . . .

" . . . 100m to go, keep holding your course. Over." Rei said.

"Rodger that, over." Makoto said.

. . . . . .

Rei watched the ship hit the launch pad with a crash and a big black cloud.

. . . . . . .

The shuttle shook violently and crashed back to earth. Makoto slowly moved his hands away from the controls. He sighed and looked around at Haru and Nagisa.

Nagisa was slumped over in his chair, unresponsive to Makoto's voice.

"Nagisa, are you okay?" Makoto asked. He unclipped his seatbelt and went over to him shaking him awake, no response. "NAGISA?"

. . . . . . .

"They've landed!" Rei said.

The team cheered and sighed with relief. Rei pushed up his glasses and smiled, he was going to get to see Nagisa again.

. . . . . .

"The ship has landed successfully and the astronauts are going to come out any minute now. We're going to get closer to the scene . . ." Gou said.

Makoto's family looked at each other with relief, the worst of it was over.

. . . . . .

Makoto leaned over and pressed the intercom panel. "This is Makoto, calling ground control. Send a doctor."

Haru nodded, they wouldn't leave this ship without him.

. . . . . .

Rei went pale, doctor? Why would they need a doctor? "On my way!" he said.

He ran out with the doctor to the shuttle, ignoring the questions from the press. Rei entered the space and saw Nagisa slumped over . . .

"What happened?" Rei asked Makoto.

"I don't know, the ship was shaking and I was so focused on landing. Then I turned around and . . ." Makoto started getting emotional and Haru put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "I turned around and Nagisa was like that. I went over to him but he didn't respond. . ."

They all turned to look at Nagisa, the doctor was checking the engineer.

"He's fainted, but I want everyone to undergo a full medical, including you." The doctor said.

"Me?" Rei asked.

"You've been under a lot of stress too." The doctor explained.

Rei nodded, he wasn't pleased by the thought of that.

"Get a security team down here and arrange removal of the samples and research." Rei said into his ear piece. "Are we ready to face the world? Me and the doctor will take Nagisa, Makoto and Haru you go in front."

"Got it." Makoto said.

Makoto opened the door of the shuttle to a flash of cameras. He smiled and waved despite his exhaustion, Haru followed him a blank expression on his face. Nagisa was last carried by Rei and the doctor. He woke up and opened his eyes.

Rei looked at him. "Welcome back to earth." Rei said with a smile.

"We did it?" Nagisa asked.

Rei nodded.

. . . . . . .

A day later Rei visited the three in the hospital, they had been held there overnight after the press conference.

He checked on Haru and Makoto first, he had something important to say to Nagisa. He sat by Nagisa's bed and smiled as the blonde looked at him.

"Leaving the best till last?" he asked.

"Something like that . . ." Rei blushed "Are you feeling better?"

"You know I was fine, it was just the pressure. My body went into shock." He said with a shrug.

"You say it so casually! I was scared . . ." Rei admitted.

"Of what?" Nagisa asked his heart pounding.

"Of losing you, Nagisa. Five years ago . . . I didn't want you to go, but you were so excited I just wanted you to be happy." Rei said, putting his hand on his lap.

"Why didn't you want me to go? Mars was amazing! . . . I just wished that you could have seen it." As Nagisa's enthusiasm increased he swung his body to face Rei and putting his hands on the taller boy's shoulders'

Rei looked up and took Nagisa's hands. Nagisa blushed. They looked at their hands and their foreheads connected.

"Nagisa there is something that I've wanted to say for a long time . . . I like you." Rei said looking up.

"Rei? I n ne never realised!" Nagisa stuttered turning bright red.

Haru looked at Makoto and held up a five on his hand. Makoto sighed, he lost the bet.

"Once the research is all written down I want you to go on a date with me . . . if you want to, of course!" Rei asked his heart about to beat out of his chest.

Nagisa nodded. Rei blushed and awkwardly adjusted his glasses. Nagisa took them from him and pushed his face towards his own, kissing him. Red went bright red and warmth rippled through him.

"I promise I'll never go to space again." Nagisa promised.

"You can go with me . . . if we ever get to go again." Rei said.

"Is that a promise?" Nagisa asked holding out his pinkie finger.

"For you I'll find a way." He said connecting his pinkie with Nagisa's.


	5. The Test Subject

Rei is the lead scientist and Nagisa is the key to curing the zombies who have taken over the world, but will they find the cure in time? or will it be too late for humanity?

(A Zombie Apocalypse AU)

. . . . . . . . . . .

Dr Ryugazaki rushed into the room where the test subject lay on the table. The blonde was cute and looked younger than his twenty-three years.

"Ahh you're finally here Rei." Gou said. Rei and Gou had been the first assigned to the Biological Taskforce team, or BTB as they had become known. Rei for his work with his work with biological containment and Gou for her work with Virus's.

"I was working in my office when I heard they had caught the subject in the wild." Rei explained.

"He's not like the others." Nitori said.

Gou nodded. "They found him in the forest, Sousuke and Rin caught him."

"The security team is good here." Rei said.

"We need it, the zombies could attack any day now. We've no idea how long we have left." Nitori, a recent medical science graduate said.

"We don't know that they're zombies Nitori!" Gou said, painfully aware that the subject on the table could understand every word.

"Take this outside, I wish to speak with the subject alone." Dr Ryugazaki said.

"Yes sir," Nitori and Gou chimed. The pair left still arguing about whatever 'zombie' was the right word to use.

Rei walked over to the 'subject' and looked down at him smiling. The boy looked up at him, his milky pink eyes were shockingly pale.

"Rei!" the boy read enthusiastically "Can I call you Rei? You can call me Nagisa"

Rei thought for a moment, getting attached would be a bad idea. Formality was best decided. "Call me Dr Ryugazaki please, we call you 'test subject' here."

The young man nodded a little deflated now. "They tell me I'm the cure that can save everyone, just because I'm infected but also not infected." He said.

Rei nodded. "You have become infected with the virus but have not changed into one of those . . ." Rei tailed off. He could feel his anger rising. He pushed back the memories of his escape . . . his family hadn't deserved that! No one did. "You will save us all Nagisa, but only if we can get the right data from you. We don't have any time to waste." Rei informed him.

"I'll do whatever you say Doctor." Nagisa smiled, it had been the first time anyone had used his name in over a month.

Over the next few days Rei worked closely with Nitori and Gou. They took sample after sample, Rei as head scientist closely supervised his employees, and watched over Nagisa with care. They needed Nagisa more than they wanted to admit.

"How did you get infected?" Rei asked Nagisa as he sat down next his bed four days into the blonde's arrival. Nagisa sat up and adjusted the pillows behind him; he'd been waiting for this question.

"about a month ago i was in the forest with a group of my friends, we were traveling to a safe house, It belonged to Haru's family, I didn't know where it was and after my family were attacked, my friends were all I had left. So I was following Haru and Makoto. Then Haruka got bitten and we did as much as we could, but, within an hour . . ." Nagisa took a deep breath. "Sorry, you need to know answers and all I can do is try to not get upset."

Rei went to touch him, to re-assure Nagisa, but paused, remembering the chance of becoming infected.

Nagisa smiled. "Haru turned and went to attack me, but Makoto . . . he . . . he stood in front of me and . . ."

"He got bitten?" Rei asked.

Nagisa nodded. "I paused but I should have run away immediately. While Makoto was down Haru attacked me and I kept running. I didn't stop moving for a month, hiding and eating what we had left. Till two tall men found me, one of them was part shark." Nagisa gestured to his teeth and Rei smiled slightly, Rin wouldn't be pleased to hear that. "I was running and they trapped me, pinning me down, they thought I was one of the undead and they took one look at my eyes and tried to kill me . . ." Nagisa took a deep breath. "I thought I was a goner, but they realised I hadn't turned yet and I ended up here. They took my name and my identity . . . I'm just a pawn to you people, I have nothing left."

"You're more than that Nagisa and you were caught by our security team. The BTB's aim to find a way for humanity to survive, you are the key to that." Rei said.

"But is it worth it? Will there be anyone left?" Nagisa asked.

Rei placed a tissue on Nagisa's lap and the blonde smiled gratefully at him. "If we can find a way to keep going it will be worth it." Rei said. he would save his family, he would find a cure.

"Thanks Rei." Nagisa said as dried his tears and wiped his nose. Suddenly Nagisa stopped, "Sorry, I meant Dr Ry-"

"Rei is fine." Rei admitted. He cursed himself inwardly. He'd gotten attached even when he knew he shouldn't!

Rei walked away to check on Gou and Nitori in the lab.

"How's it going?" he asked them.

"Good, I've isolated the virus. Nitori just need to turn it into a cure." Gou said excitedly.

"So quickly?" Rei asked.

"Our progress would have been much slower if it hadn't been for the test subject." Nitori said.

"Nagisa, his name is Nagisa." Rei said. "And he's come from somewhere to, try not to forget that."

Gou looked at Rei concerned, they were dealing with a life and death matter and Dr Ryugazaki was getting distracted by a cute boy. "If he calls you Rei, does that mean that we can?" she asked.

Rei blushed slightly. "Yes, but only until this is all over. After that you may only refer to me as Dr Ryugazaki."

"Ok Rei." Nitori and Gou said. Everyone started laughting; things were getting better.

"Get making that anti-virus and let me know when it's finished." Rei said as he left.

"Yes Rei!" the pair responded before returning to work in higher spirits than ever.

Rei went outside to speak to the security team.

"Oh hey doctor." Rin said.

"We don't often see you out here." Sousuke commented.

"I just came to say that were close to finding what could possibly be a cure." Rei said.

Rin hands flew onto Rei's shoulders "Really!" he asked.

Rei smiled and pushed Rin's hands off of him. "Theoretically yes. That means I have a task for you. I need to work on a safe way is distributing it, without putting us in danger."

"Can we think on it?" Sousuke asked.

"I would recommend you did." Rei commented.

Rei looked out the outside world. He'd not left the lab for three months and hopefully soon the world would be put back in order and he could be free to return home. The world was looking brighter and Rei was looking forward to the future.

"This is Dr Matsuoka calling security, over." The radio said.

Rin pressed a button on his radio. "What is it Gou? Go ahead. Over."

"Is Rei with you? Over."

"I'm here Gou, what is it? Over." Rei said into Rin's radio.

"Nitori informs me that the anti-virus will be ready for testing in two hours. Over." Gou said.

"Excellent news, I'll get Nagisa prepped. Over." Rei said.

"Nagisa?" Rin asked.

"The test subject." Rei said, the words were distasteful in his mouth.

"You named him?" Sousuke asked curios.

Rei shook his head. "It's his name. He became much easier to work with as soon as I referred to him as such."

"For a second there I thought you'd fallen for him, he is cute afterall. But it's hardly romantic." Rin said.

"They work quickly." Rei commented changing the subject.

"My sister is very good at her work, Nitori too." Rin said. "She was always good at science. For me it was the military life." Rin glanced lovingly at Sousuke. "After the attack on our town and our mum was turned, I was determined to protect Gou, but she wanted to find a cure. So I came with her." Rin said, his voice hardening, the memories still raw in his mind.

"Just stay focused, we still need Nagisa . . . for research." Rei said.

Sousuke put an arm around Rin's shoulder. "We will." He said.

"Are you sure you mean research. Dr Ryugazaki?" Rin asked.

Rei blushed. "I have to head inside now, keep thinking on my task and watching the perimeter."

"We will." Sousuke said.

"But to be honest I've not seen a zombie in about a week." Rin said.

"Stay vigilant, I'll see you later." Rei said as he headed inside.

Rin looked to Sousuke and they gave each other a knowing look, the doctor was in love.

Back inside Rei looked at Nagisa who was sound asleep, he looked so cute like this. Pull yourself together Rei, fate of the world!

Nagisa opened his eyes, blinking slowly. They became wide and sparkling as he noticed Rei standing there, a smile on his face. "Rei! Is there good news?"

Rei laughed slightly. "Yes there is, we think we've found a cure. We want to test it on you." The doctor explained.

"Will it work?" Nagisa asked.

"I've double checked Nitori and Gou's research. I see no problems. But there is still risk. I want you to . . ." Rei paused trying to find the right wording. "I'll give you the cure whether you want it or not, but I don't want to force you to take it."

"Oh." Nagisa said. "I will take the risk, I trust you Rei. If it doesn't work . . ." Nagisa took a deep breath and look Rei directly in the eyes. "Don't hesitate to kill me! I wouldn't want you get hurt." He said.

Rei felt like the breath had been sucked from his body, he'd only known the boy for four days but he didn't want to lose him. The world was about to change and he wanted Nagisa to see it too. Pull yourself together Rei!

"We have precautions in place. Don't worry." Rei said "Are you ready?"

Nagisa nodded, he was determined but still seemed scared and rightly so.

Minutes later the room was filled with three scientists and Rin. Everyone was tense.

Nitori injected Nagisa with a golden liquid, while Gou recorded notes. Nitori stepped back and Rei stepped forward, they watched and waited.

Minutes past and nothing happened.

Suddenly Nagisa started spasming, his body shaking violently. Rin raised his gun ready to kill if necessary, he'd seen too many people turn before him. Nagisa flat lined and everyone looked to Rei, what did they do?

Rei had not idea, he was in shock. Not only had it failed, he'd lost Nagisa too!

"Get the crash cart!" Nitori said. As the only medical trained staff member he knew exactly what to do.

Gou ran, suddenly becoming a medical Doctor. She came back with the crash cart and handed the defibrillator to Nitori. Nitori turned to everyone. "If I turn into a zombie, kill me!" he said.

Nitori ripped Nagisa's shirt open and placed the defibs on the boys chest, he pulled them away and gauged the reaction. Nothing. He tried again and saw a tiny spike on the heart monitor.

"Keep going." Gou urged.

Nitori nodded and tried again.

Nagisa let out a breath and opened his eyes, they shined a bright pink. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Rei stared into those pink orbs, mesmerised by their beauty.

"Did it work?" Nagisa asked.

"We can see no clear signs of infection, but we still need to do testing." Rei said pulling himself together with a smile. "Rin go back to patrolling with Sousuke."

Rin left relieved that it had worked.

Rei took some more samples of Nagisa's blood immediately then a few hours later.

After a day of writing up the experiment and further research, they discussed it.

"It took a few hours for the virus to be completely gone." Gou said.

"Has it been eradicated completely? Will it return if he gets bitten again?" Rei asked.

"We don't know. But in theory it shouldn't. I made it work like a vaccine, so it should protect forever. I suggest giving him a booster tomorrow." Nitori said.

"What if he crashes again?" Rei asked.

"He won't. The version he first received was super strong. I have weakened it slightly, so it's to the strength of a normal vaccine. It will still work don't worry." Nitori said.

Rei nodded. "Good work I'll issue it tomorrow."

"Dr Ryugazaki? Over" Sousuke's voice came through the radio.

"What is it? Over." Rei asked.

"There is a large gathering of zombies at the fence." Sousuke said.

"More than I've ever seen, not even when I escaped the capital did I see this many." Rin said.

"What should we do? Over." Sousuke asked.

"We're on our way! Over." Rei said. He turned to his team. "Nitori is Nagisa secure?"

Nitori nodded. "He's secure."

"Okay. You two are coming with me." Rei said.

The three scientists made their way to the gate. They stared at the amount of bodies pushed against the gate, the smell of rotting flesh strong in their noses. Nitori covered his mouth, he wanted to be sick. The moans of the dead filled their ears, it was a disguising sight.

"Nitori how quickly can you manufacture the cure, enough for all these people?"

"At least seven hours." Nitori said.

"Ok you and Gou work on that! Sousuke I want you help them find a way to fire the cure from a distance. Rin and me will keep monitoring from here. Any reports go through the radio." Rei directed.

After a round of 'yes sir' everyone went to their stations.

"A tranquiliser dart might work, or gas. Which would be easier to make?" Sousuke asked the scientist as they walked inside.

Rin handed Rei a gun. "Protect yourself." He said.

Rei took it and noticed a mark on the security officer's arm. "Rin? Did you get bitten?"

Rin looked down and covered his arm. "It's nothing."

Rei ignored the niggling feeling about Rin's bite while they patrolled the area, after an hour or so, he could ignore it no longer.

"If it's a bite it's not nothing! I need to know Rin. I trust this team. What happened?" Rei asked.

"Okay I got bitten. When the zombies started appearing at the gate, I went closer to the gate and one of them attacked me!"

"How long ago?"

"Two hours."

Rei sighed, "were going inside and were going to give you the cure." He said.

Rin nodded and followed Rei inside "Go and sit on the bed next to Nagisa's, give me a minute."

He sat on the bed next to Nagisa's, scared that he would flat line like the blonde did.

"Hi!" Nagisa said enthusiastically.

"Hi." Rin responded in a flat tone.

Rei came in and Rei suddenly slumped over. Rei ran over to Rin and pulled his shoulders back. He watched as red eyes turned milky white. They were too late!

Rin cocked his head up, hunger on his mind. He but Rei's shoulder and the scientist screamed back and grabbed his shoulder. Nitori, Gou and Sousuke, turned to see what was happening.

"ONII CHAN! Rei!" Gou yelled out. She ran to go into the room but Sousuke held her back.

Sousuke pulled Rei and Nagisa carefully out of the room.

"What are you doing? I've been attacked don't let yourself be infected!" Rei said.

"Saving you!" Nitori said as he jabbed a needle into his arm.

Rei winced with pain and smiled as the needle pulled away. Nagisa jabbed him and pouted, how many needles had he'd be stabbed with.

"Sorry it was just a shock. But I'm still a risk. So everyone be careful." Rei said.

"Yes Sir."

"Gou, Nitori keep working on the cure."

"Yes sir" the scientists turned their attention back to their work.

Rin hit the hidden mirror that connected between the lab and the observation room. Rei jumped and turned to Sousuke.

"What do we do about him?" Rei asked.

"If we could get close enough you could inject him." Sousuke said.

"Are you able to pin him down?" Rei asked "Even if he's like this?"

"Oh I know I can, it wouldn't be the first time." Sousuke said.

"That you've had to . . ." Rei thought for a second and then sighed.

Sousuke winked at Rei. "Ok I'll pin him and your inject! it will work won't it?"

"Yes." Rei said with conviction.

Sousuke nodded and Rei grabbed some of the anti-virus. "Let's hope this works"

"Good luck." Nitori said.

"Don't let him kill you and don't get killed!" Gou said.

Nagisa grabbed Rei's leg and Rei knelt beside him. "Please be careful." He begged. He leaned up and kissed Rei's cheek. Rei flushed red and nodded.

They left the room and stood by the observation room.

"Ready?" Rei Asked.

A nod was the only response needed.

Sousuke ran into the room and pinned zombie Rin to the floor, he put his full weight on him and pinned his arms back. Rin angrily turned his head, his milky white eyes staring at Sousuke. He tried to bite him but Sousuke stayed as far back as he could.

Rei swooped in and jabbed Rin's neck. They watched as Rin shut his eyes and blacked out. They waited patiently, Gou and Nagisa watching from the other side. Unlike Nagisa, Rin did not spasm. After a few minutes Rei checked his pulse "it's slow, but I think he's just unconscious." He said.

Sousuke knelt beside him and picked up his boyfriend carrying him bridal style and placed him in one of the beds in the room. He stayed beside him till he opened his eyes.

"Sousuke?" he asked. "What happened? I was so hungry . . . why was I hungry?"

"You became one of them." Sousuke admitted. "I'm sorry."

"You broke your promise Sousuke!" Rin raised his arm sin anger, but Sousuke caught them and kissed Rin.

"Rin you're alive! That's all that matters!"

"I hate you." Rin pouted pulling away. He went to get out of bed, but Sousuke pinned his shoulders down. Rin raised an Eyebrow. "They can see us in there . . ." Rin pointed out.

"Stay here, stay safe." Sousuke said leaving the room.

Sousuke sighed and smiled, at least he was safe. He thanked Rei and focused on making the cure into a gas weapon. Gou looked at him and wiped away her nosebleed. She was just happy that her brother was alive.

A few hours later they were done, they had made three bombs.

"It will take three of us to detonate the bombs. We will open the gates and set them off while the other three give us cover." Sousuke explained.

"Nagisa will cover me, Rin you cover Gou and Sousuke you cover Nitori. We will detonate the bombs in protected suits." Rei said.

"That sounds really really dangerous." Nitori said.

"For the good of humanity what other choice do we have?" Rei asked looking around at everyone. "We are all scared, but we have to do this. This is the start of our fight back. After we detonate them we will contact as many other research facilities as we can. We can win!" Rei said. He adjusted his glasses.

"Yes sir!"

Nitori, Gou and Rei suited up, they wouldn't do much, but they might give them some cover. Each pair briefed a back-up plan and then they were ready for battle.

Rei and Nagisa took the centre, Nitori and Sousuke the left, and finally Gou and Rin the right. They opened the gates and the three scientists ran forward while the other three shot continually. They detonated the bombs and ran back shutting the gates behind them.

An explosion of gold filled the surrounding area and the sound of the bodies hitting the ground was silhouetted through the golden fog. The six researchers waited till the fog had cleared, every single zombie was down. There were hundreds of them, bodies upon bodies.

Half an hour passed and people began sitting up, healthy eyes full of confusion. The same question on their lips "What happened?"

"NAGISA!" a familiar voice said. Makoto ran up to his friend and hugged him.

"Makoto! You're alive!" Nagisa began crying happily. "Did Haru make it?"

They searched together, Nagisa telling his friend all about the journey he'd been on. Then they found him. They knelt beside the dark haired boy, blood covered his face.

"Rei!" Nagisa yelled, Rei came over.

"Haru?" Makoto asked shaking Haru's shoulders.

Rei checked his pulse and shook his head. "I'm sorry, he's dead" He whispered. He could see how much this meant to them.

Makoto cried out Haru's name and hugged his body crying and soon Nagisa had joined in.

"I want to burn him and send his ashes into the ocean." Makoto said still holding onto Haru's body.

"He'd love that." Nagisa agreed.

That evening they burnt al the bodies of those who been un-dead for too long, burning Haru separately. Rei put his hands around Nagisa as he watched his friend burn.

They contacted the military research facilities and helped other developed weapons from Nagisa's dna. The anti-virus ended being called Nagrei.

A few months later Makoto, Nagisa Rei and Gou stood in the coastline looking out across the ocean. Makoto took a handful of the ashes and Nagisa did the same. Together they let go of their friend, finally letting him be free. Makoto threw the rest of the ashes into the sea and watched as they saw a dolphin swimming towards the horizon. And they knew that Haru was where he belonged.


	6. For The Future

**College girl AU** _(I wanted to explore the idea)_

Nagisa walked into her new university dorm, carrying a box overflowing with stuff. Her pigtails were swinging from side to side as she virtually skipped into her new home.

"Be careful Nagisa, make sure you don't drop it." Her mum warned.

"Yeah mum I know." She said.

The Hanazuki family walked down the corridor of Nagisa's new flat. She was going to university to study sport science, a choice her parents agreed with. After her in interest in swimming in high school, they couldn't argue with her dedication or passion.

As they were putting the boxes in her new room, they could hear the voices of several people. The small strawberry blonde girl looked out of the kitchen and saw a tall blue haired girl with short hair.

"Rei make sure that study hard," The girl's father said.

"We're so proud of you Rei." Her mum said.

"I know mum, I have already made a study plan for the next year. You don't need to worry." Rei said.

Rei parents chuckled, they were so proud of their daughter.

Nagisa bounded up to Rei like an excitable puppy, she held out a a hand. "Hi I'm Hanazuki, Nagisa you can call me Nagisa!" she said.

Rei looked down at the smaller girl and adjusted her glasses. She cautiously took Nagisa's hand and shook it. "I'm Ryugazaki Rei. You can call me Rei. I'm room 23."

Nagisa beamed "I'm in 24! That makes us neighbours!"

"I suppose it does." Rei said.

"We'll put your stuff in your room Rei." Rei's mum said.

"Do you want any help? I've already put my stuff away." Nagisa said.

"I think I'll be alright . . . but thanks Hanazuki." Rei said.

"Ok, if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen area." Nagisa said as she walked away. "Oh and called me Nagisa!"

Rei walked her skip away and looked quizzical. She her adjusted her glasses and turned her attention back to moving in.

"She seems nice." Rei's mum commented.

"I can't get distracted by having friends." Rei muttered.

"What did you say Rei?"

" . . . nothing." She said.

Nagisa sat back down and sipped at her drink.

"Who was that?" Nagisa's dad asked.

"Rei Ryugazaki, she's in the room next to me." Nagisa explained.

"I know you'll be fine here. You've already made a friend." Nagisa's mum said.

Nagisa nodded and beamed, "I'll be fine." She said.

Soon Nagisa's parents left, leaving their youngest and only daughter alone at her new university dorms. She sat in her bedroom, carefully putting all of her clothes away in her wardrobe.

"I will ring you later . . . . Yes, I will be fine. You don't need to worry." Rei's voice echoed into the corridor.

Rei waved her parents off and returned to her room with a sigh. She sat on her bed and looked around; she couldn't wait to start studying!

A few weeks passed and Nagisa and Rei saw very little of each other, despite being next to each other and sharing some science lectures. Nagisa lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She liked Rei wanted to be friends, but the dark hair girl didn't seem interested. She looked over to her desk, her barely started assignment leering at her like a monster. She sighed, she hated essays so much! But she just couldn't do it! She needed some help. . . Maybe Rei could help? She could get to know her better. She thought to herself where would Rei be? Nagisa knew the answer immediately and packed her back with study materials for the first time since her arrival at university.

Nagisa found Rei in the library, reading a text book. The dark haired girl looked up and saw a pair or pink eyes staring at her, she jumped back and fell of her chair.

"Hanazuki!" Rei said in shock. She stood up and brushed down her clothes.

"Call me Nagisa!" she said.

"Ok, Can I help you Nagisa?" Rei asked as she returned her glasses to her face.

Nagisa thought for a second, Rei wouldn't want to be her friend, she only cared about school. "Would you help me? I'm really struggling with this essay?" Nagisa said.

Rei looked up, why did she look so innocent and cute? Rei faltered and tied her hair back; it had grown so long since she'd started uni. Rei sighed, irritated. "Okay, how can I help?" she asked.

Nagisa squeezed in next to Rei and pulled out her laptop and pulled up a blank word document. "This is what I have so far!" she said with a pained smile.

Rei stared blankly at the screen then looked at Nagisa. She sighed calming her inner despair. She looked at Nagisa, shining pink eyes begging for help. Rei shut the laptop and looked at Nagisa. "Come with me, were heading back." She stated. It wasn't a question.

Nagisa followed Rei, happy that Rei was noticing her. The dark hair girl said nothing as they walked across campus to their shared accommodation space.

Back in Nagisa's room, Rei helped the blonde with her assignment, it took three days. Three days of Rei pushing the blonde to work, three days of growing more and more irritated with her!

Nagisa finally pressed the submit button online and watched the page change 'Submitted' flashed across the screen. A weight felt like it had been lifted from Rei's shoulders, she shouldn't care so much, but she was overjoyed that Nagisa had finished!

Nagisa hugged Rei and Rei instinctively put her arms around the smaller girl. "Thank you!" Nagisa said.

Rei smiled and pulled away. "It was nothing." she said.

"We should celebrate!" Nagisa said. She suddenly crawled onto the floor and pulled out a bottle of vodka and a bottle of coke.

Rei went blue. "I I've ne never drunk before!" she admitted.

"What never?" Nagisa was shocked. "Just try one glass as a celebration!"

They both sat next to each other on Nagisa's bed.

"To finishing your first assignment!" Rei said.

"To helpful friends!" Nagisa said.

They clinked glasses and drank.

A few drinks later and they were slightly drunk.

"Why did you help me Rei?" Nagisa asked, pushing Rei.

"I have no idea Nagisa. You just looked cute, I think didn't want to see you fail, but I don't really know." She said slowly, he was struggling to think of the words to say.

'cute' the word resonated around Nagisa's head. Why did Rei think she was cute? Nagisa zoned out, her mind lost on her own thoughts. She suddenly flopped on her side, the vodka finally hitting her.

"NAGISA!" Rei screamed dramatically.

Nagisa focused back on the room, what was happening? Rei's face was so close to hers, panic in her purple eyes! The blonde went to ask "what?" but she didn't know how to speak anymore and couldn't understand why.

Nagisa woke up and opened her eyes, sunlight was streaming into the room. She remembered that her and Rei had celebrated last night, but couldn't remember much else. She yawned and rolled over to face the other side. She realised that she should check on Rei. She got out of bed and tripped over something, it was Rei.

Why was Rei curled up on her floor? She looked down and saw that Rei had bought her own pillow and duvet into her room, she lay down next to the taller girl and smiled, she looked so peaceful.

Rei opened her eyes and saw Nagisa. "Nagisa?" she asked. "You're okay." She said relived.

Nagisa looked confused as Rei sat up. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

Rei put on her glasses and focused on Nagisa. "I was concerned." There was a pause between them, Rei growing uncomfortable, while Nagisa tried to process it "We should get to work." Rei said suddenly changing the subject.

"Work?" Nagisa asked, her mind was still foggy.

"Did you listen to anything I said last night?"

Nagisa looked embarrassed. "I don't remember anything." She admitted.

"Oh. I was saying that I'll make you a study plan and we can help each other out with work." Rei said.

" . . . okay." Nagisa pouted. "Can we have breakfast first?" She asked.

Rei nodded. "A good idea, it's always important to have breakfast!" she said.

. . . . . . . .

Nagisa worked hard with the help of Rei for the next few months, encouraging the smaller girl and in turn Nagisa helped Rei be more confident in herself. They grew closer and closer as their first year at uni progressed.

. . . . . . . . .

There were walking back from the library, Nagisa having completed her final essay of the year, Rei having finished weeks earlier. The sky was filled with stars. Nagisa stopped walking and looked up at them awe struck.

"I've never seen so many stars." She breathed. The blonde was un-aware of anything else around her, only the stars existed.

Rei looked in her pink eyes, filled with stars. She looked so pretty. Nagisa looked at Rei and Rei smiled at her.

"I think we should celebrate Nagisa, it is the final assignment." Rei said. Her voice was dreamlike and all she could think about was Nagisa.

"Lets go out!" Nagisa suggested.

"Go out?" Rei asked. She was hardly interested in going clubbing or socialising with others. Rei looked down at Nagisa's adorable face, she sighed. "fine! . . . fine."

Nagisa ran ahead and Rei followed trying to catch up, Nagisa sure could run when she was excited, even in three inch Lolli heals apparently.

Rei ran into her room and saw Nagisa rustling through her wardrobe, she pulled out a white plain short sleeved shirt and dark blue 3/4 length circle skirt. "Were this!" she said.

"Nagisa, i never wear that . . ." Rei said, she was horror stricken at what Nagisa had done to her perfectly tidy room.

"Why not?" Nagisa stood up. "It will look good on you!"

Rei frowned. "Okay, only if you dress up too. I don't want to be the only one!"

"I always do!" Nagisa said.

the Blonde girl bounded from the room and returned a few minutes later in a yellow shirt with a pink frilly skirt and little black heals and long white frilly socks. "Ta da!" she said with a spin.

Rei put a hand to her forehead as if pushing back a headache. She sighed, Nagisa could be ridiculous sometimes. How Rei loved it!

. . . . . . .

Rei and Nagisa sat in a small cocktail bar located near their accommodation. They ordered a drink each and toasted to finishing their first year of uni, but not before Nagisa updated her social media on the matter.

"Take a selfie with me Rei!"

"If I must."

Three drinks later and Nagisa suggested dancing, there was a club next door and they paid to get in with the other patrons waiting outside. On the dancefloor Nagisa discovered that Rei wasn't too good at dancing, she laughed and fell over accidently knocking into a redhead and her dark haired friend.

The red head turned around revealing a set of pointy teeth. "Hey!" she said angrily.

"Rin calm down." Haru said. The dark haired girl was oddly expressionless, her eyes like the ocean.

"I'm really sorry!" Nagisa said.

Rin narrowed her eyes at the blonde. She tutted and turned away muttering "whatever"

The pair walked toward a girl with green eyes and brownish hair. The brown hair girl laughed and waved them over. Nagisa looked at Rei who shrugged at her, they followed and were introduced to the trio.

"Hi i'm Makoto, this is Haru." Makoto gestured the dark haired girl. "And this is Rin."

Rin grunted at them aggressively.

"Rin is like that," Haru informed them.

"I'm Nagisa and this is Rei, were at uni down the road." She said.

Makoto nodded. "Us too, I'm surprised we haven't seen each other around."

"We don't normally go out," Rei explained embarrassed but he wasn't really sure why

Haru nodded, she'd been virtually dragged out by Rin and Makoto.

Rei and Nagisa stayed with their new friends for an hour or so till rei complained of feeling sick and they left. Nagisa wanted to make sure Rei got back safely.

. . . . . . .

Back at their dorms Nagisa helped Rei onto her bed. Rei lay down and Nagisa laid next to her, both girls laughed.

"Did you have fun Rei?" Nagisa asked.

"In the end i did, i always do when I'm with you." Rei admitted.

Nagisa sat up. "What?" she asked.

Rei looked at her, "I always have fun with you."

Nagisa's eyes searched for something in Rei's face. She turned away from the dark haired girl. "Answer me honestly Rei, do you like me?"

"Of course i like you! you're my -"

Rei's sentence was silenced with kiss from Nagisa.

"Best friend."

"Oh, sorry i didn't . . ." Nagisa flustered. What had she just done, her heart was racing and she could still taste Rei's lips on her own. "I have to go!" she said.

Nagisa looked at her, bright red in the face. She just wanted to forget the embarrassing situation ever happened. She lay in bed unable to sleep. How could she be so stupid thinking Rei could possibly like her! Nagisa cried as she curled up, regret her only emotion.

Rei couldn't sleep, her lips tingled with the taste of something new, something felt wrong, it felt very wrong. Rei cursed inwardly. She had to solve this!

She knocked on Nagisa's door and the door opened the tiniest bit.

"You're my best friend," the door closed, but Rei wedged it her foot and grimaced in pain. Nagisa looked down and opened the door slightly. "But it think there's more to it than that." Rei said. "I can't really explain it."

The door opened fully "Rei i like you! I'm tired of hiding my feelings for you!" Nagisa blurted out, subtly never was her forte.

"I know." Rei said with a smile.

"Rei d do you like me, like that, i mean? Not like friends, like more than friends"

"I like you too Nagisa, I'm always happy when I'm with you." Rei said.

Nagisa pulled Rei into her room and kissed her, she pushed her onto the bed and kept kissing her. With all her strength Rei pushed Nagisa away. "Nagisa, you're drunk, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Nagisa kept holding onto Rei and pouted "But I want you Rei."

Rei blushed but didn't want it to be like this. She managed to push Nagisa down and get her under the duvet. She pushed a note in her hand. "Meet me here tomorrow."

. . . . . . .

Nagisa woke up, her head banging. She rolled and found a note had been stuffed into her hand.

'12pm, Cafe'

Nagisa recognised Rei's handwriting, but didn't remember planning to meet her, wait were they going on a date? She checked the time, it was 11:30 already, she quickly got dressed in a cute top and a pair of pink shorts. It must be something important!

. . . . . . .

At the cafe Nagisa saw Rei sitting at a table and sat opposite, she showed Rei the note.

"What happened last night?" she asked.

Rei blushed "You don't remember?"

"I think i said something important to you, or i did something . . ." each word was confusing to Nagisa, but she knew something really important had happened.

Rei leaned forward. "You kissed me." she whispered.

Nagisa's eyes went as big as the full moon. "Oh, sorry." she said. Why was she apologising, she liked Rei! It's what she wanted wasn't it?

Rei laughed. "I quite like it." she admitted.

Nagisa beamed micheivsly. "Will you go out with me!" she yelled.

"Shhh, calm down Nagisa. and yes i will!" Rei said. Why was she like this?

The couple hugged and Nagisa planted a kiss on Rei's pink cheeks.

. . . . . . . .

Two years passed and soon the couple were graduating together, Rei with a perfect first and Nagisa just scrapping one. They cheered on each other as they collected their paper and took some photos outside with their families. Both Nagisa and Rei's parents were supportive of them as a couple, something that had concerned Rei more than it did Nagisa.

They took a picture together bright smiles on their faces.

"Oh wait Nagi, i have something for you." Rei said. She'd planned this to perfection.

Nagisa waited while Rei went into her handbag and pulled out a box. Rei got on one knee, carefully; her blue dress was tighter than she was used to wearing.

"Nagisa Hanazuki. I love you so much and I have one question for you. Will you become my wife?" she asked.

Nagisa was awe stricken, she nodded and repeatedly said 'yes' while she wiped her tears away.

Rei placed the simple diamond band on her Fiance's finger and stood up. "Thank you." Rei said. "I was so scared you'd say no."

The couple hugged and Nagisa picked up Rei, to the taller girls surprise, spinning her before kissing her sweetly.

"I love you." Nagisa said "Of course I'd say yes!" she looked at the diamond on her finger and beamed.

They smiled at each other and laughed before kissing again. Rei was so happy that she and Nagisa would be together forever, she was so happy she'd said yes!


	7. Rockhopper and The Purple Emperor

Superhero AU

. . . . . . .

Rei Ryugazaki sat on his bed doing his homework. Suddenly his phone rang he picked it and saw 'Nagisa' pop up with a cute picture of the blonde. He answered it with a sigh.

"What is it Nagisa?" Rei asked

"Have you done the homework yet? I'm struggling with it!" Nagisa said.

"Is this an excuse to have a make out session, while we pretend to do homework?" Rei said. It was a trick Nagisa had successfully tried before more than once.

There was a pause on the phone while Nagisa. "No I genuinely need your help." Nagisa said.

Rei adjusted his glasses. "Fine, but only for an hour." He said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Rei opened the door and Nagisa hugged Rei. Rei stared at the blonde, how long had he been waiting out there?

. . . . . .

They sat in rei's room and worked through their homework.

Rei stared at Nagisa. The blue haired boy reached forward and touched the necklace around Nagisa's neck. Rei had never noticed the purple charm which was now flashing.

Nagisa blushed and looked up; he'd been caught off guard.

"Nagisa? What's this? Why is it flashing?" Rei asked. He recognised the symbol from somewhere, he just couldn't place it.

Nagisa pushed away Rei's hand, he wasn't allowed to say. "It's nothing." he looked at his necklace worried. "I'll be back in a minute."

"But were not finished yet!" Rei pointed out.

He kissed Rei before running into Rei's bathroom.

Rei touched his lips and smiled, that boy would be the death of him!

. . . . .

Nagisa touched the necklace and cursed, why did it have to be now! He was about to make his move on Rei!

Nagisa smiled, that's what he got for being a superhero. It was time to transform. The blonde rubbed a spiral pattern across the penguin charm and yelled. "Transform me!"

A minute later he jumped through the window and slid along the ground till he reached his mission. The boy had only had his penguin powers for a few months, but, was enjoying being 'Rockhopper'.

. . . . .

The red head supervillain 'Sharkfin' was in the centre of town turning innocent civilians into his shark drones.

Nagisa blasted Sharkfin with water to distract the villain. Sharkfin chuckled.

"I wondered when you would get here Rockhopper!" Sharkfin said

Nagisa hopped in front the red head. "You never change do you?"

"You won't win Rockhopper, not now I have my drone ray. I'll make everyone like me!" Sharkfin said.

"Why would I want to look like you?" The Purple Emperor said.

Nagisa smiled as his crime fighting partner flew in on his red, purple and blue wings.

"Emperor!" Nagisa was delighted to see his blue haired friend. He had a crush on him, but wouldn't do anything; after all it was Rei he loved.

"Oh isn't this touching. Did you need your boyfriends help." Sharkfin said attacking a few more civilians.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Nagisa yelled, his cheeks burning.

Rei fired as web at Sharkfin who pushed the net off of him and flew further away from the heroes using his rocket boots.

"Rockhopper focus!" Emperor said in a panicked tone.

"Emperor! Let's follow him!" Nagisa said.

Nagisa watched as the red haired villain protected the receiver on his shark fin. Nagisa looked to Rei who nodded at him; he'd spotted it to.

"Rockhopper. You distract him!" Emperor said.

Rockhopper nodded and smiled at his partner. They understood each other perfectly.

Rockhopper slid along the ground protecting right under Sharkfin. The blond rolled onto his back looked up at the read head.

"If you looking for a weak spot I don't have one!" Sharkfin laughed.

Nagisa smiled. "Everyone has a weak spot." Nagisa said.

Sharkfin stopped at the roof of a tower block and Nagisa climbed the tower to reach the villain. Nagisa attacked him with his ice powers firing them but missing. Sharkfin returned fire backing Nagisa into a corner.

Nagisa looked around but there was nowhere left to go.

"Ha ha ha. I have you now Rockhopper!" Sharkfin laughed. He fired and turned Rockhopper into one of his drones. In that moment The Purple Emperor saw Nagisa not Rockhopper, he wanted to cry out but had to stay calm. After all Nagisa was safely at his house, he'd have to get back quick.

"I'm in charge now!" Sharkfin said.

"I think you'll find that's me!" The Purple Emperor said coming up behind Sharkfin. Emperor caught the villain in his web placing a tracker on him. Emperor broke the receiver returning everyone back to normal, including Rockhopper. Rei let out a sigh of relief.

Sharkfin looked over the edge of the building at the confused people, who moments ago had been under his control. He panicked and flew away. He wouldn't let them get him! Not superheroes as stupid as Mothman and Penguin Boy!

Emperor watched him fly off; he'd keep track of Sharkfin and find out as much information as he could. He ran over to his blonde partner who was sat on the floor looking dazed.

"Rockhopper are you okay?" he asked putting a supportive hand over the blonde's.

Nagisa blushed, his feelings all mixed up inside. He pulled his hand away, he couldn't complicate this. Nagisa necklace flashed and he suddenly stood up. "I have to go!"

Rei nodded and left in the opposite direction to Rockhopper. He had to get back before Nagisa got suspicious.

. . . . . . . .

The Purple emperor flew into his bedroom window and landed on his bed as Rei Ryugazaki, he sat up as Nagisa came in.

"Sorry I took so long. Should we finish the homework?" He asked.

"It's fine Nagisa don't worry about it." he put a hand over Nagisa's.

Nagisa felt an odd sense of de sha vu but pushed the thought away, the sooner they finished their homework the better.

A few minutes later and they reached the final problem.

"If one shark eats three buckets of food a week and the aquarium has 8 sharks. How much food will they use in half a year?" Rei read aloud. Nagisa started laughting and fell to the floor. "What is it Nagi?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

"I've had enough of sharks for one day!" Nagisa said through tears.

Nagisa thought for a moment and quickly wrote the answer and wiped his tears.

Rei smiled at Nagisa. He loved how happy Nagisa looked when he laughed. He kissed Nagisa.

"I've had enough of sharks too." Rei said.

Nagisa burst into laughter again and Rei joined in, till his side hurt. Being The Purple Emperor could be hard sometimes; at least Nagisa would always be waiting for him once a mission as over.


	8. Caffeinated Words

p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"The journalist sat stewing over the words he'd written. He had three days to finish his article and just couldn't find the words to say. A cute strawberry blond barista bought his coffee over with a smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Here you are sir." He said. Rei looked up and was met with dazzling pink eyes. He thanked the boy and returned to his laptop, what beautiful eyes that staff member had. Rei Ryugazaki had to focus on his work, He could do this! /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;". . . . . . . . . . /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"The next day became the same, Rei would go to the coffee shop and Nagisa would serve him coffee. "Excuse me sir. What are you working on?" Nagisa asked intrigued./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Rei looked up at him, should he tell him? He looked around the coffee shop and saw that he was the only one there, well him and the blonde boy. "It's an article about the rights of working young people." Rei said./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Nagisa felt like his head was spinning, not only was he hot, but he was clever too! "That's cool!" Nagisa said, he'd always admired clever people. "I'm Nagisa Hanazuki by the way." Nagisa held out a hand which Rei shook./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I'm Rei Ryugazaki. Nice to meet you." Rei said./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Nagisa bowed. "Enjoy your coffee Rei." He said before returning behind the counter./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Nagisa cleaned out the coffee machine and smiled, Rei's name running through his head./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"The strawberry blond watched Rei as his face scrunched up in irritation, damn that boy! He couldn't stop thinking about Nagisa! /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa's manager came up behind him./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Nagisa? How about we don't ogle the customers?" Makoto said./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Nagisa nodded. "Okay boss." He said. The blond pretended to clean something, while still looking at Rei. It wasn't often that someone so beautiful came into the shop./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;". . . . . . . . . /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Another day passed and same routine was followed./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Rei sat up suddenly and stretched up. He adjusted his glasses triumphantly and sent his finished article off. He was so proud of himself!/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"He went up to the counter and looked at the cakes; he needed a way of celebrating./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""How can I help you?" Nagisa beamed./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I need something to celebrate with, so I was thinking a cake." Rei said. He looked at all the cakes./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Our chocolate one is really nice and made by yours truly!" Nagisa said./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I'll go for that one then." Rei said with a smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;". . . . . . . . . . . /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Rei went into the coffee the shop the next day, but Nagisa wasn't working. He ordered his usual coffee and was served by a gruff man with shark teeth./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Eat in or take away?" Rin Matsuoka asked. Rei thought for a moment before saying "take away". He really wanted to see Nagisa again, he was going to ask him out. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Rei walked away from the coffee shop, but the drink didn't taste as good and smile from the staff member was more forced. All he'd wanted was to see Nagisa again . . . /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;". . . . . . . . . /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Days passed and neither boy saw the other. Nagisa was standing behind the counter watching with excitement as every person walked in, not one of them was Rei though, and he'd worked two shifts since he'd last seen Rei and not seen him once. What if he'd forgotten about Nagisa? Nagisa looked sad as Rin came closer sweeping the floor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Oi Nagisa!" Rin said rudely./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""What?" Nagisa asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""What's wrong with you?" Rin leaned against the counter./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""It's nothing . . . I was just expecting someone, that's all!" Nagisa said./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Was it the blue haired boy you were looking at the other day?" Makoto asked as he walked in from the staff area./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Nagisa has a crush on him!" Rin smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Nagisa blushed "No I don't!" he said./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Makoto placed a supportive hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come back." He said. Makoto walked to the door. "Nagisa you're locking up tonight, Rin, when you've finished that you can leave." /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Yes boss!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Makoto left and Rin finished his job. "See you tomorrow!" Rin waved goodbye./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""See ya." A dejected Nagisa said./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;". . . . . . . . ./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Nagisa cleaned up and closed locking the door behind him. He turned around and put the keys in his pocket. Suddenly Rei was standing right in front of him./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Ummm hi . . ." Rei said./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Nagisa smiled "Rei?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Rei adjusted his glasses nervously. "Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner sometime . . . it's okay if you don't like me or don't want to. It's just I really like you and I want to go out with you, I really want to go out with you." Nagisa stared at him. Rei was asking him out. Wait, was this real? "Nagisa, are you okay?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Nagisa snapped back to the real world. "Yes!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Yes?" Rei's heart was radiating through his chest./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""I will get dinner with you! Come on I know a great place!" Nagisa said./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Err okay? Right now?" Rei laughed nervously./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Nagisa put a hand on Rei's arm. "Only if you want to" Nagisa asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Rei smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. You lead the way Nagisa."/span/p 


	9. Love Notes

Nagisa sat on Rei's bed playing on his DS while Rei sat and read. He was reading through the stories that Nagisa had written for him.

"Nagisa?" Rei asked.

"Nagisa paused his game and looked up at Rei. "Yeah baby, what is it?"

Rei smiled and blushed slightly. "You know these stories that you've been writing for me?"

Nagisa turned off his game and took Rei's hand. "Yeah, what about them?"

Rei turned away and blushed, Nagisa was concerned; did Rei not like them? Nagisa knew he wasn't the best writer but he always tried his best.

"Why did you write them?" Rei asked.

Nagisa stood up and stroked across Rei's face. "Because I love you and I wanted to tell you how I felt . . . this was the only way I knew how."

Rei smiled and went red and covered his mouth, Nagisa could be so romantic sometimes. Nagisa kissed him; he found it so cute when Rei got flustered. "Also it was more fun than doing homework!" Nagisa said.

"Nagisa!" Rei pushed Nagisa away, but Nagisa hugged him tightly.

"I love you Rei." Nagisa said. "I'll love you forever."

"I love you too Nagisa." Rei said. Rei kissed his boyfriend and they smiled as their lips parted.


End file.
